


Do You Got Rumi For One More Troubled Soul?

by Dadzawa



Series: The Rumi Lives AU [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Harumi x Happiness is my otp, Tags to be updated as we go, also Harumi x a huge ass family, also also all the ninjago characters x therapy, as in we DONT!!!! not in this house!!!! self-confidence ftw, no beta we die like Rumi, seriously tho this wasn’t beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadzawa/pseuds/Dadzawa
Summary: When Harumi wakes up, they’ve already lost everything - or have they? This is the story of how Harumi, Garmadon, and Ultra Violet gain a giant family, good mental health, and a sick ass new home.This was born purely out of spite, Rumi deserved better than fridging and if the ninjago writers won’t give her what she deserves then I guess I gotta do it :P
Relationships: Harumi/Ultra Violet (Ninjago), Lord Garmadon & Harumi (Ninjago)
Series: The Rumi Lives AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168577
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue I - Consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, welcome to my first full fic in the Ninjago fandom! This is entirely spite-fueled, Rumi deserved better than fridging and god damn it I’m gonna give it to her. I’ll be updating the tags as we go, because while I do have a solid concept of where this is going I don’t have every single step of the way plotted out. I’ll put reminders in the notes to mind the tags whenever I update them, and I hope you enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harumi doesn’t die, and wakes up outside Ninjago City with strangers before getting taken to Kryptarium

_Harumi felt plaster land in her hair and pushed the little family onto the fire escape. She looked up as a louder **crack** sounded, just in time to see a chunk of ceiling falling right into her face. _

_She didn't even have time to scream._

* * *

Her eyes blink open, slowly, and the world filters back in as she regains consciousness. The ground beneath her feels like dirt, not asphalt, and the sky above is less riddled with stars than she expected. Distantly, sirens sound, though the cheers and relieved laughter she can hear almost drowns them out. She sits up and almost immediately regrets it, clutching her head as it screams in pain. 

“Oh, you’re awake! Thank goodness, we were starting to get worried,” a voice says to her right. Painfully, Harumi turns to see the little family walking through a crowd of about three dozen people, all turned away from her. They’re facing what she recognizes as the skyline of Ninjago City, changed as it is by the recent near-apocalypse - several buildings are half-destroyed or missing entirely, Borg Tower got a haircut, and Garmadon’s - _her father’s_ stone creature is nowhere to be seen. That - that means—

The same voice as before interrupts her thoughts, and she turns her attention back to the man speaking. “We pulled you out of the building after us, but not fast enough to keep your head safe from falling debris. I think you’re going to be okay, but you should still see a doctor as soon as you can,” he continues, setting a water bottle and a bag of pretzels next to her knee as the trio sits. “We tried carrying you, though we didn’t get far. Just when we were trying to find a safe place to hole up for the rest of the fight, the Black Ninja showed up on a dragon and evacuated us. All that was a few hours ago, and you’ve been unconscious the whole time - the fight is over,” he finishes, gesturing towards the city in the distance. Harumi says nothing, just processes everything in silence and opens the water bottle.

“Thank you for saving us! You have a weird face, what happened?” the little girl pipes up. Harumi turns to look at her, a small child clearly bursting with curiosity - if she had to guess, she’d say the kid had been sitting on that question the entire time she’d been out.

“ _Rin,_ ” her mother scolds. “That was rude, apologize at once!”

“No, it’s—“ she pauses to take a sip of water when she realizes how hoarse her voice is, “—it’s fine, I don’t mind. It’s just face paint, see?” She rubs at some of the red around her eyes and holds her paint-stained fingers up for Rin to see.

“Look! It’s the ninja!” someone yells, and the cheering redoubles. Harumi runs through her options, briefly considering running, fighting, hiding, and just feigning amnesia, but a short self-assessment rules everything except the amnesia angle out. They would all be lost causes, considering she can see four of them flying in on dragons. 

She watches them land and fights back her rage and disgust as the people flock to them. They treat them like they’re fucking _celebrities,_ like they’re _heroes_ , like they did something _useful_ \- Harumi looks at the ruined city and wonders, distantly, how many of the people around her lost homes in the city’s destruction. How many of them lost families. Glancing at the trio beside her, she thinks, _One less._

Her thoughts are interrupted when the ninja walk over, grim expressions on their faces. It’s just Jay, Kai, Zane, and Cole, but she forces herself to her feet anyway. She won’t meet her fate sitting. “What, Lloyd couldn’t be assed to deal with me himself?” she challenges when they get closer, and pretends her voice doesn’t waver when she does. She doesn’t expect the brief hesitation, the shared glance, and it takes her a moment to puzzle out what they mean. When she does, she can’t help but laugh. “You didn’t tell him, did you? His precious brothers keeping secrets, hmmm?”

“This isn’t about Lloyd, Harumi,” Cole says, stopping a few feet away. “You know why we’re here.” 

“Not to take everyone back to Ninjago City?” she asks in mock surprise. “All four of you flew all the way out here just to give little ol’ me a first-class trip to Kryptarium? I’m _honored,_ ” she spits, finally dropping her act. 

“Sorry to disappoint, but only Cole is here to take you to Kryptarium. Jay, Zane, and I are taking everyone else back to Ninjago City,” Kai answers coolly. She whirls on him, an empty barb ready on her tongue, but a small voice interrupts her before she can get a single syllable out. 

“Mr. Ninja, you can’t take her to jail! She saved us!” Astonished, Harumi turns to see Rin standing at her side, positively quivering with righteous indignation. “Jail is for bad guys, and she’s not a bad guy!” she declares, crossing her arms defiantly and giving a very impressive scowl. For a moment, Harumi is oddly touched. 

Zane walks over and kneels in front of her. “What’s your name?”

“Rin,” she grumbles.

“Nice to meet you, Rin. My name is Zane. And while I don’t doubt Harumi saved you, she’s still done a lot of bad things, so she needs to go to Kryptarium so she can’t do bad things anymore.”

“But she doesn’t do only bad things, so why does she need to go to jail?” Rin whines, stamping her foot. She brightens after a moment. “She can stay with us! We can share a room and she won’t do bad things anymore, and—“

“Sorry, Rin, but that’s not how the world works,” Kai gently interrupts. 

“Come on, Harumi. It’s time to go,” Cole says, reaching for her wrist. 

She jerks out of his grasp and stalks towards the squat green dragon he flew in on, head held high. “I can escort _myself,_ thank you very much,” she hisses as she clambers up and settles herself on its shoulders. She refuses to look around and keeps her gaze focused firmly on the middle distance as she hears the ninja start to organize the refugees below her. Cole swings himself up with considerably less scrabbling and panting than she had, and she grinds her teeth at his ease. Harumi bites back a scream and scoots forward slightly when his weight and body heat settle at her back. 

“Get comfy and hold on tight,” he says right next to her ear. “We’re not stopping until we get to Kryptarium.” She doesn’t respond and focuses entirely on staring blankly ahead as Cole nudges the dragon with his heels, as the jolt of their liftoff throws her back against him, as the wind lashes her hair around her face. Something draws her eyes down to the quickly-receding ground, and she finds Rin’s upturned face watching them leave. 

Harumi watches until they’re too high to see details anymore, and tells herself the tears working their way down her face are the result of the wind and the chill.


	2. Prologue II - Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harumi gets to Kryptarium and sees some familiar faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m putting the entirety of Rumi’s Kryptarium experience into one chapter because honestly, I don’t want to spend too much time figuring out the day-to-day lives of prisoners in Ninjago.

The flight lasts all of a second or a week, for all the attention Harumi pays it. Same with arriving at Kryptarium and getting processed - one second she’s watching Rin’s face fade into the distance, the next she’s in a bare cell. One wall is made entirely of parallel vengestone bars from floor to ceiling, with a flat piece running horizontally halfway up and one side offset slightly to slide open. She can’t see the lock or the locking mechanism, which means it’s inside the wall itself. Built into the wall opposite the door is a single low bed - more like a cot, really, or a gurney. The mattress is thin and barely padded with a single pillow, over a simple metal panel attached directly so the wall - Harumi’s back aches just looking at it. In the corner opposite the bed is a simple toilet with a sink next to it, no mirror. She stands in the center of her new home and wonders how in the fresh fuck she got here.

A commotion in the hall outside draws her attention, and she turns to the bars in response. She doesn’t see anything for a few moments, but she identifies the sounds as many booted feet against the concrete floor. The footsteps get closer, and Harumi is certain the odd procession will pass by her cell. She’s right - maybe thirty seconds later the first guard enters her field of vision, followed by two more, then another pair flanking—

In the center of the procession is Garmadon.

“Father?” she gasps, darting to the bars, gripping them and pressing her face into the gap.

“Harumi? You’re alive? But - the building—” he cuts himself off as one of his arms reaches out for her as he passes, though it’s swatted down by the guard between them. 

“Father, please. Do you seriously think I would let myself be so foolish as to die to a collapsing building?” Never mind the fact that if it hadn’t been for that family, she would have. He’s past her now but still in her field of vision, given how she’s pressed up against the bars.

“You’re right - my daughter has more grit than that,” he calls, craning his head back. “Be patient, Harumi. Lloyd will come get me for the threat that’s coming, and once I’m free I’ll come back for you.”

“Don’t worry about me, father. Patience and I are old friends,” she answers as he disappears down the hallway, on his way to the maximum security basement. Harumi retreats to her bed and sinks onto it - yup, exactly as welcoming as she’d assumed it to be. She wonders briefly which mask to either re-use or create for prison life, when the realization hits that she has no need for masks of any sort anymore. The thought reassures her as much as it unsettles her, though she can’t quite figure out why.

“Quiet One?” comes a whisper from above.

Harumi pushes her thoughts aside when she hears that familiar rasp. “Ultra Violet?”

“None other. Which fool brought you in?”

“The black ninja. Cole.”

“Eugh. Fuck him. Fuck all of them, really.”

Harumi chuckles a bit and leans back against the wall, kicking her feet onto the bed. “Indeed. Which one got you?”

“All of them, though I didn’t warrant a personal delivery to Kryptarium,” and even though there’s a reinforced floor between them, Harumi can hear the eye roll clearly in Vi’s disgusted tone. A muffled _shuffle- **thump**_ echoes from above, and her voice sounds closer when she continues, “I guess I just wasn’t important enough for the ninja to give me their personal attention.”

“Don’t worry, Ultra Violet. We’ll make them regret that slight when father gets us out of here.”

There’s a beat of silence at that, and her muffled voice is careful when she says, “He said he would come back for _you_.”

“Do you think I would leave and not take you with me? My irreplaceable right hand? No - when we get out of here, we go together. Understood?”

“Yes, Quiet One. Do you know when they’re going to come?”

“Father wasn’t certain on the specific timing, though he knows they’re coming soon. We just need to be patient.”

“Understood.”

“Good.” They fall silent then, though Harumi doesn’t move and she doesn’t hear Vi move either. They sit, with nothing to do but wait and try not to let the timelessness of incarceration get to them.

* * *

Despite her best efforts, Harumi knows she lost a few days. Though, all things considered, it’s to be expected - there are no windows in the cells, for one, meaning the only time she or any of the other prisoners see the sun is when they’re let into the yard for a measly hour each day. Provided the weather holds, of course. 

The routine itself is maddening - wake up at lights-up, breakfast, “enrichment”, lunch, yard hour, “free time” (which is just a few hours where they’re left alone in their cells - Harumi usually spends this time talking with Vi), dinner, then asleep at lights-out. Rinse and repeat, day after day after day after _day_. Harumi can barely handle the isolation, and it’s only been - how long has she been here? A few weeks, at least. Probably a few months, now that she thinks about it. A year?

She’s on her bed, staring at the ceiling and contemplating that particular question during free time one day when voices down the hall shake her out of her thoughts. She recognizes the police commissioner, the head warden, and the third...she grins a little and goes to the door. 

Lloyd is unnerved, Harumi can tell - it’s in the tense set of his shoulders, the way he doesn’t laugh at the head warden’s jokes. He hasn’t noticed her yet, despite being almost right outside her door, so she decides to change that. 

She leans easily against the bars, forearms braced against the horizontal piece in the middle, lacing her fingers together. “Hello, Lloyd,” she purrs. 

There’s a half-beat before his head snaps to her, eyes wide. Harumi fights back a laugh at the gobsmacked look on his face. She wishes she had a camera handy to preserve that expression forever. “ _Harumi_? You’re - how—”

“You don’t really believe I’d let a building kill me, do you, Lloyd? It did knock me out - I evacuated with the other civilians while I was unconscious, and when I woke up, Cole brought me here.” 

Emotions flicker across his face, entirely too quickly for Harumi to parse, settling on a blend of shock and anger as he actually takes a step back. She can’t hold her laughter back any longer and doubles over with the force of it. She indulges the laughter for a few moments, then straightens up, gasping and wiping a stray tear from her eye. “What? Did your precious brothers not tell you yet? Yes, I said brothers,” she taunts when he flinches, stressing the plural. “Cole was my honor guard, but Jay, Zane, and Kai were there, too. Honestly, I’m as surprised as you are - I thought for sure that, given how you all reacted when I lied to you, they’d be more _honest_ —”

“Stop. Talking,” he grinds out finally, stepping up to her cell and gripping the bars. “My brothers are _nothing_ like you, Harumi. You tried to _kill us_.”

“Oh, Lloyd,” she chides gently. “I never wanted you dead.” She leans in close so she and Lloyd are nose to nose, baring her teeth as she snarls, “I want you to _suffer_.”

His face closes and he pushes away from her and down the hall without another word, his two escorts struggling to keep up. Harumi grins and calls, “Say hi to father for me!” at his retreating back. 

“I wish I were down there to see that,” Vi says through the ceiling. Harumi steps away from the door and flops back onto the bed, chuckling a little.

“Me, too. His face was absolutely _priceless_. He wouldn’t know a proper mask if it bit him on the ass.”

Vi cackles, the sound easing some of the tightness that had wound its way into Harumi’s chest. “His _voice_ when he said your name. _Harumi_?” she mocks, cackling easing away into hoarse wheezing.

Harumi starts to laugh. “A little dumber and it’s perfect.”

_“HaRuMi?!”_

The impression is so spot-on and ridiculous that it almost startles the helpless laughter out of her. She rolls onto her stomach and buries her face in her pillow to muffle her peals of laughter, shoulders shaking. She has no idea how long she lays there, laughing - maybe five minutes, maybe half an hour. Distantly, she hears Vi’s similarly muffled laughter from above.

The door at the end of the hall clangs shut, cutting Harumi’s laughter short. It takes a moment, enough time for her to roll onto her side and face the door, but she hears an echoing whisper of “ _Garmadon_ ’ bouncing from cell to cell, prisoner to prisoner. She exhales slowly when she hears footsteps approaching, the steady drumbeat to the quiet melody of her father’s name. “Hear that, Vi?” she says to the ceiling.

“Yeah, Rumi. I hear it.”

They go silent as the footsteps draw level with Harumi’s cell - Lloyd passes by first, studiously ignoring her, followed by the head warden, the commissioner, and her father. She watches without a word, exchanging nothing more than a nod with her father when their eyes meet briefly. Then they’re gone.

Harumi eases onto her back and folds her arms behind her head. “This time next week, we’ll be out of this place,” she announces quietly.

She can hear Vi’s feral grin, the victorious screech-laugh she would crow in any other circumstance when she replies, “Damn _fuckin’_ right.”

 _Provided, of course,_ her traitorous thoughts whisper, _father can beat the Oni._

She frowns and dismisses the thought with a light snarl. Of course he will. Her father is the strongest being in all Ninjago - he’ll keep her safe. 

All Harumi has to do is be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we leave Harumi, Ultra Violet, Garmadon - collectively known as Evil Fam in my head - and Kryptarium Prison behind for a little bit, and catch up with the ninja. It’s either gonna be longer than the first two, in which case it might take me two weeks to update instead of one, OR I split it into two smaller chapters and update regularly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I’m super fuckin excited for what I have planned, I talk about it a LOT on [ my tumblr, ](https://extreme-technicality.tumblr.com/)feel free to take a look under my ninja hoe tag for all my assorted rambles, rants, and headcanons. As of now, I don’t have the next chapter written, so I’m not sure _when_ it’s gonna be updated, but I promise I’ll do my best to get chapters out quickly!!!!


End file.
